The Games Hunters Play
by HeartbreakDevil
Summary: L and BB are hunters, so what happens when they hunt each other? Boy-love!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the characters**

His heart pounded in his chest as he ran through the alleys. He paused in the doorway of an apartment building scheduled for demolition. He couldn't hear anything. Damn. Why couldn't he have stayed at the hotel?

In his craving to be alone he soon wandered into a remote part of town where he is found by none other than Beyond Birthday. Then, suddenly, he could hear it. The soft padding of bare feet across cement.

"L, where are you?" Beyond said with a soft laugh. "I want to play. Don't leave me all alone." He whined.

L's heart pounded faster and he could only hope Beyond couldn't hear it. He had to get away without Beyond catching him. The soft footsteps came closer. There was no choice; he couldn't stay put any longer. He tried the door to the apartment, it was open. He crept inside, taking care not to make any unnecessary noise.

He came to a stairwell and climbed the stairs, freezing in place when he accidently knocked over a discarded beer can with his foot. He continued with his climb when he failed to hear anything. Moving backwards through the dark hallways, the detective's hand brushed against the wall and he felt something wet and sticky. He peered closely at the wall using the little bit of moonlight there was. The substance was red, he sniffed it. Strawberry jam.

"Hello, Lawliet." L spun around and saw Beyond staring at him through the window.

L took a step back. "How did you know where I was?" He mumbled.

"I heard you knock over the can." Beyond smiled maniacally at him. "Well, Lawliet. It looks as if I've won."

It was L's turn to smile. "You haven't caught me yet." He ran up another flight of stairs toward the roof. If he could get to open area he had a chance.

He could hear the creak of stairs with every step, his heart rate accelerating. He made it to the roof, breathing heavily.

"Aw, L. I'm hurt." Beyond laughed as he stood in front of the detective. "You keep running from me."

"Yes, well, that's all life's about. Running." L said between breaths.

"Give it up L. I've won." Beyond took a step toward L, leering the entire time.

As soon as he was within range L aimed a kick upward, knocking Beyond's head back. Beyond flipped backwards, landing neatly on his feet. Springing forward he threw himself at L, knocking them both back. L untangled himself from Beyond's grasp and skipped backward out of the serial killer's reach.

"You can't get away from me, Lawliet." Beyond reached out and tried to grab L's shirt but the detective leapt back. His eyes widened with shock when he ran into the low wall, built for safety.

His hands grasping at air as he fell backward and he looked once more at the crescent moon above, the air turning his hair into a chaotic black halo around his head, his shirt billowing around his body. _Breathtaking_. That's all he thought. He was falling and he didn't care.

At first his vision was filled with the purplish hues of the night sky but that image was replaced by Beyond, jumping off the roof, hand outstretched to latch onto L's. As soon as he had L's, he grabbed hold of the drain pipe attached onto the side of the building.

"You're an idiot." L whispered. "From this height I can easily live."

Beyond grinned. "Yes, well, I'd like you alive _and_ unhurt." He looked frightfully at the drain pipe as it bent and creaked, detaching itself from the wall because of the combined weight. "Well it looks like we're about to go down."

"There's no 'we'. Let me go and you can climb up." L stated. He looked down. Maybe if Beyond let go he could make it and run. He couldn't let Beyond win, it went against his very nature.

"There's no way I'm letting you go. It's taken me much too long to catch you. I won't let you go now."

L began counting under his breath. 6-5-4-3-2-1. The drain pipe broke sending them hurling toward the ground. They clung to each other, neither truly afraid of the fall but clinging just to know that they weren't alone.

L hit the ground…hard. He landed on his back, head hitting the ground with sickening sound.

"You," Beyond stood over him, "are an idiot." He picked L up.

L's head and back hurt unbearably and he felt himself on the verge of blacking out but he mustered up the energy to ask, "What are you going to do now?"

"Shut up." Beyond commanded. "You'll find out soon." He giggled maniacally.

L sighed and let himself sink into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

L woke, on his stomach, in a soft bed surrounded by pillows. He groaned at the sudden onslaught on pain to his head and back.

"You're up… great." Beyond snickered as he straddled the detective. He captured L's wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head on the mattress. He ran one hand gently, almost lovingly, down L's back under the shirt. "It's seems you've hurt your back. You could also possibly have a concussion." Beyond laughed softly. "You really should be more careful, Lawliet."

"Yes, well, it doesn't help when you try to get away from a serial killer." L groaned again as Beyond pressed his hand too roughly on a particular area.

Beyond pressed his lips tenderly on the painful area. "Does it hurt a lot?"

L snorted. "Do you care?"

"I'm a serial killer not an unfeeling monster." Beyond spoke with all seriousness.

L tried to twist around to look at his crazed kidnapper but the pain arrested his movements. With a grimaced he admitted, "It hurts."

"It was a fair catch so don't move unless I say so. OK?" He refused to get off until L agreed. L murmured an agreement and felt Beyond release his wrists. The bed dipped under Beyond's weight and L could almost feel the silence when Beyond left.

"Here take this." Beyond waved a paper cup in L's face. He could hear pills rattle.

"What is it?" L's eyes narrowed suspiciously but he took the cup. "Are you planning on killing me?" He joked.

"No, you're time's not up yet." Beyond looked above L's head sadly. "It's painkillers." He handed L another paper cup but this time full of water.

L quickly swallowed the pills and water. "Thanks." He whispered, resting his head on one of the many pillows. "Where are we?" He asked suddenly.

Beyond smiled crazily. "You can't ask questions like that. It's part of the rules _you_ made up, remember?"

L frowned. "I forgot. How long are you keeping me this time? I really need to get back to the case."

The serial killer rolled his eyes and blew a raspberry. "You're not supposed to ask that either."

"I _really _have to get back to the case. If I don't, Kira will just kill more criminals. You're name and face are still on record. I may have helped you escape prison but I can't erase your records."

Beyond pouted. "You're no fun. That's the most exciting part. Knowing that Kira could kill me at any moment is fun."

"Why did you have to be a serial killer?" L complained. He flipped onto his back despite the pain that still lingered. "I heard you killed a little boy. I thought you said you'd stop."

Beyond crossed his legs and buried his hands in his hair. "I did stop. I told you if you played the game I'd stop. It wasn't me, I promise you that. I can find the one who did it if you want."

"Why?"

"Because I have nothing better to do." Beyond got off the bed and did a random handstand. "Why did you break me out of prison?" He balanced precariously on one hand.

"Because I knew you only wanted to surpass me as the world's greatest criminal. I figured if you played the game there would be no reason to kill anymore."

Beyond went back to the bed and straddled L. "And what if I decided to kill you?"

"It doesn't really matter. There are others who can take my place as a detective. Whammy's was built for that reason, did you forget?" L looked up at Beyond unflinchingly.

Beyond flopped onto his back beside L. "You're no fun at all. Honestly, I wonder why I play this game with you."

L brushed his fingertips across Beyond's cheek lightly. "Because you enjoy the satisfaction of doing whatever you want with me after I've been caught." He poked Beyond in the side. "Now, go get your prisoner some sweets."

Beyond glowered. "Why do I have to get up?" He complained.

"Because my back still hurts and I'm hungry."

"It's not my fault you leapt off a building." Beyond grumbled but got up to get L something to eat.

"I didn't jump off the building, you did. I fell." L responded when Beyond came back carrying a tray full of sweets and a jar of strawberry jam.

"I couldn't let you fall. Who would play the game with me then?" Beyond stuck his finger in the jar and licked the jam from his finger.

L stuck a lollipop in his mouth. "How come I'm the only one injuries? Why aren't you hurt?"

"Do you want me to be? I may have sprained my wrist but I can't feel it. Painkillers work wonders when you take enough." Beyond stuck his finger in the jar but instead of eating the jam, he put it on the tip of L's nose and laughed hysterically.

"Sometimes I wonder how you got into Whammy's." L muttered.

"I'm crazy not stupid." Beyond responded, still laughing. He wiped the jam from L's nose with his sleeve. "Back to normal." He smiled.

"Normal is overrated." L muttered as he wiped leftover jam off his nose.


	3. Chapter 3

"Beyond?" L had fallen asleep next to the ex-serial killer in the massive bed. He poked his look-alike but only got a grunt in response. "Beyond wake up." He poked him again and got a bit more of a response. Beyond groaned and turned in his sleep, draping his leg over the detective and using him like a body pillow. L buried his head in the plush pillow and felt another headache coming on.

"Stop moving." Beyond grumbled, shifting his head closer to L's shoulder.

"Wake up. I need a computer." L complained. "I need to solve this case."

"Solve it later, your mine." Beyond let his hand roam possessively over L's body.

"Do you want to die? Because Kira will kill you." L warned. "I have to solve this."

"I don't really care." Beyond grinned. "I think it's more fun, not knowing."

L groaned into the pillow. "Does it bother you that I might die then? Kira will definitely try to kill me."

Now it was Beyond's turn to groan as he got up from the bed. "I guess when you put it that way…"

"And a phone." L yelled when Beyond disappeared out the door.

"Laptop and phone." Beyond said as he walked back through the door.

"And jam on the keys." L wiped his fingers on his jeans.

Beyond shrugged. "I have cravings."

The detective ignored the sticky jam on the phone and the ex-serial killer doing handstands as he dialed a number. "Watari?"

"L, where are you? Beyond Birthday contacted me but he wouldn't tell me where you are." Watari's voice was filled with concern.

L cast a glace at Beyond, who was walking on his hands. "I can't tell you. Just tell me if anything new has happened."

"Nothing new but are you alright? You don't sound well."

L rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand in an attempt to banish the headache. "I fell. You know how Beyond can get."

"You're not hurt too badly are you? Let me speak to Beyond." Watari demanded.

"Beyond, Watari wants to speak to you." L handed the jam covered phone to Beyond.

"Watari!" Beyond said in a sing-song voice. As Watari spoke to him he started to become less maniacally happy and started to pout a little. "But I-" Beyond tried but was cut off.

L felt bad for him. It was the first time he had seen the crazed criminal close to tears. L reached out and motioned for the phone. Beyond stuffed the phone in his hand quickly.

"Watari." L cut his keeper off in mid-tirade. "Wait…please stop. I'm fine. Beyond will come pick up all of the files. Don't worry. I'll see you in less then a week." L hung up the phone and found himself being pinned to the bed by a very upset Beyond.

"I'm not selfish am I?" Beyond clutched the front of L's shirt.

"You're upset because Watari said you were selfish?"

"I'm not. I just want to play a game. What's so wrong with that?" Beyond was nearly hysterical.

"Calm down." L wrapped his arms around Beyond's neck. "You're not selfish."

Beyond nuzzled L's neck. "There's no need to be insulting. He called me senseless. I'm not. You jumped off the roof, not me."

L laughed. "I tripped." He held Beyond's face in his hands and kissed his cheeks. "Don't listen to what Watari said. You know he was just worried about me. Last time, you didn't exactly bring me back in the best condition."

Beyond snorted. "It's not my fault _you_ bit your lip and _you _insisted I be rougher."

"I can't believe you would try and blame it on me." L exclaimed. He reversed their positions and pinned Beyond under him. His hands buried in long, unruly, black hair so much like his own. He arched his back like a cat to stretch his still aching back. The detective planted a quick kiss on the criminal's neck.

"Does your back still hurt?" Beyond asked. Without waiting for an answer he reversed their positions again made L turn over. He ran his hands over L's back, massaging it with expert hands.

"Tell me how you learn to do that." L practically purred.

Beyond snickered. "I'm just good with my hands." He continued to massage. "You're going to die working on this case." He said suddenly.

"Yes, I know." L whispered.

"I don't want to play this game without you." Beyond said sadly. "It's no fun with someone stupid."

L flipped over onto his back to look at him. "You don't mean our game do you?"

Beyond nodded as he bit his lip, looking at L with puppy dog eyes.

L kissed him tenderly. "It's ok to keep living and without me you don't have to be the world's smartest criminal anymore."

The escaped convict laid his head on L's chest and listened to his heart beat for a second. "I don't want you to lose to Kira. That just means there's a criminal smarter than me." Beyond whined. "I can't be second to a criminal. Do you know how hard I've worked? If I lose to some criminal _killing_ criminals that'll be awful." He pouted…again.

L tugged on Beyond's hair. "We're not second to Kira. We can't be. We were raised to be the smartest. It's impossible for us to lose."

"We better not." Beyond growled. "Now stop talking. Your mine for less than a week and I don't want to waste time." He nipped and sucked at the tender patch of skin at the base of L's neck making him shiver.

L let him have his fun for a minute before he pushed him off gently. "I really need those files."

"Not now." Beyond moved down and, pulling L's shirt up, teased L's nipple with his tongue.

"I need-" L gasped. "B, I need those, ah…ahhh" L couldn't form a coherent thought.

Soon they were tangled amongst the sheets, completely limp and satisfied.

"OK, I can wait." L murmured drowsily.

"I'll get it now." Beyond leapt off the bed and pulled on his jeans before skipped out the door. "Honestly," he yelled. "I wonder; what's the point of playing this game if all your going to do is work when it's my turn."

"That's not _all_ I do." L mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn. Well, it's nothing I didn't already know. Kira definitely has access to police files and based on the times of the killings they must be a student."

"Wonderful. I could be killed by a student." Beyond wrapped himself around L and snuggled against him.

"Would you please stop distracting me while I'm working." Despite his words, L leaned back and rested his head on Beyond's shoulder.

Beyond snorted. "It's my turn and you're working." He complained. "That's just mean."

"I wasn't working five minutes ago." L reminded him.

"It's no fun if you keep talking about work."

The detective sighed and put the files away. "Fine. For the next three days I won't talk about it."

Beyond stuck out his tongue childishly. "Yes you will. You can't help it."

"No I won't. I'm playing the game. So, what do you want to do?" L asked.

The criminal stuck out his tongue again and looked thoughtful. "I want to eat."

"OK, so get the phone and we'll order."

"No." Beyond shook his head. "I want to go out and eat."

L was sure he misheard. "You want to what?"

"You, me, and suits." Beyond grinned.

"Suits? I don't want to wear a suit. And what if someone recognizes us?" L exclaimed.

Beyond pinched L's cheeks. "Stop complaining. We won't get caught. All we have to do is put on some makeup for the circles under our eyes, comb our hair, and maybe some contacts. Oh, and we have to sit up straight." He leapt of the bed and made his way to the walk-in closet. After shifting through clothes he'd never worn he came out with two suits, one white and the other black. He held the white one out for L.

"White?" L groaned. "Why white?"

"What's wrong with white? You _were_ wearing a white shirt." He gazed hungrily at L's bare torso.

"I don't want to wear white." L complained.

"Wear it." Beyond commanded.

Grumbling the entire way, L stalked to the bathroom. He closed his eyes and let the warm water run down his back, massaging the back of his neck to get the tension out. He felt a pair of hands begin to massage his back.

"Beyond what are you doing?" L turned around as the criminal pressed against him.

"I needed a bath to." Beyond whined. "I didn't feel like waiting for you to get out." He dumped shampoo on L's head.

"Hey… I am capable of washing my own hair." L dodged as Beyond tried to wash his hair.

"I know but I want to make sure it's clean…. Lawliet, stop moving." He whined.

L stopped moving and waited patiently as Beyond stuck his hair up in a crazy mohawk.

"This is fun." Beyond laughed crazily as he put his own hair into a mohawk.

"Great, I'm glad you're happy. Let's get out of here. I'm starving." L washed his hair. "Come on wash your hair already."

"No." Beyond pouted.

L had to pin Beyond against the wall and promise him three jars of strawberry jam just to get the criminal to wash the shampoo out.

"Aw, I was going to make spikes next." Beyond complained as he washed his hair.

"Too bad. Let's get out already." L turned off the spray. "So where are we going?" He asked as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

Beyond shrugged. "I'm thinking a nice quiet outdoor dinner by the water."

L stared at him incredulously. "You're not serious are you?"

Beyond folded his arms over his chest. "I'm allowed to want a quiet dinner."

"OK, whatever you want." L held his hands up defensively.

"Great, now hold still so I can do your hair." Beyond held up a comb and smiled maliciously.

The detective backed up against the wall. "You are _not _doing my hair."

Beyond grinned. "Yes I am. It's my turn. Remember?"

L groaned but allowed himself to be groomed by the criminal.

"See, you look great." Beyond said, forcing L to look at his reflection.

His hair was parted to the right and combed thoroughly so it fell to his shoulders. "I feel like a toy." He grumbled.

"Don't complain." Beyond warned and got to work on his own hair, parting his to the left. "Great now we just need to take care of these dark circles." He pulled down the corner of one eye and poked his tongue out at L.

The whole process took just under an hour and they were soon dressed in their suits, standing straight and wearing make-up to hide the dark circles. They were almost completely unrecognizable unless one were to look closely.

"Can we go now?" L grumbled.

"Yes." Beyond practically skipped out the door followed by a very reluctant L.

"You just brought me back to the hotel didn't you?" L asked as they got onto the elevator.

"Yep." The ex-serial killer was bouncing on his heels with glee. "What's better than this? And to think I was just going to stay inside and play with you all night." He giggled behind his hand. "It's better to watch you walk around in a suit."

"You could've done that inside."

"It's so much more fun watching you get dressed up and go out in public."

"You're dressed up to." L reminded him.

"So? I don't mind." He cornered L. "I just can't wait to take it off you." He tugged at the white suit jacket.

"B, I installed cameras in all the elevators." L whispered.

Beyond turned around and flashed a peace sign and smile at the hidden camera. "I know that. That's why this is so fun." He moved back just as the doors opened.

"I'm sure Watari's just ecstatic about this." L worried as he straightened his jacket. "Let's go."

Beyond grabbed his hand and pulled him out the elevator. "Well, come on. Don't just stand there."

-------------------

"Let's get Italian. There's a really nice Italian restaurant with seats outside." Beyond said gleefully.

"Yay." L said deadpan. His back was starting hurt from having to actually use good posture.

"Don't be so depressing." Beyond's happiness diminished somewhat by L's bad mood.

L smiled. "Come on then. Let's go eat." He leaned close to whisper. "But hurry so we can play some more."

Beyond grinned. "I think you're trying to make me keep you longer."


	5. Chapter 5

L had one leg crossed over the other and casually leaned back against the chair as he studies the menu. There was nothing even remotely sweet and his head was starting to hurt from lack of sugar intake in the last two hours. He glanced to his right at Beyond who was humming a classical piece and tapping his finger on the table in time.

"Can we just get dessert?" L asked miserably, afraid he already knew the answer.

Beyond turned to him and smiled. "If you really want to." He turned to the waiter and ordered five strawberry cheesecakes along with four cakes and a sundae for L.

"Thank you." L breathed. He tugged at his tie impatiently.

Beyond practically bounced in his seat. "This is so much fun."

"I wouldn't say that." L was close to ripping the tie to shreds.

"Stop complaining. We can-" Beyond stopped talking suddenly and stared in horror at a black car that pulled up in front of the restaurant.

L's expression soon matched Beyond's as they watched Watari step out of the car.

"Damn." They whispered in unison.

Watari strode up to the and sat in the chair across from them.

"Hello Watari." Beyond said nervously.

Watari ignored Beyond's greeting and looked them both over. "Well at least you're both neatly dressed and using good posture for once." He gave the criminal a glance. "After this 'dinner' L is coming back with me."

"But—" Beyond tried to speak.

"There is no room for arguments." Watari cut him off.

"I can't go with you." L interceded on Beyond's behalf as the his look-alike's earlier maniacal happiness seemed to be diminishing and he was visibly shrinking back into his chair, bottom lip trembling.

"L, you can't abandon a case." Watari said sternly.

"Quite the contrary. I've been working on it simply without your aid." L replied calmly. "I'll return to your care in three days time."

"You cannot leave in the middle of a case this important. Even if Kira is just killing criminals." He looked at Beyond as he spoke the last few words. Beyond seemed to further deflate.

L reached for his hand under the table. "I assure you, the probability of finding anything new in the next three days are slim and you can contact me through the laptop you gave Beyond earlier."

"It does not do to hang around with selfish, irresponsible criminals." Watari gave Beyond a hard look.

Beyond held onto L's hand tightly as the detective spoke. "That's quite enough Watari. Thank you for your concern and I appreciate what you've done for me but this has gone on for long enough." He got up from his seat, Beyond following suit. "I think we should be going now. I will see you in three days."

"Beyond, I want him back in three days time unhurt or this 'game' of yours will end. Understood?" Watari warned.

"Yes sir." Beyond replied meekly.

Watari let them go without another word.

"Are you alright?" L asked as they walked down the street and turned into a park, resuming their normal bad posture.

Beyond lay on one of the park benches blew a raspberry. "I don't want to play anymore." He said sadly. "It's no fun when you get in trouble."

L made his companion move his legs to make room to sit. "Watari's just upset because he can't take care of me if I'm being kidnapped by you. Don't pay attention to what he said."

Beyond looked at L with a broken expression. "Am I selfish?" He asked. "All I wanted to do was play a game."

"You're not selfish. I wanted to play to, remember?" L assured him. The detective looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wonder how he knew where to find us."

Beyond pointed someway down the street to a man leaning casually against a lamppost, talking on his cell phone. "He's been following us a little under a mile from the hotel. I thought you would have noticed." Beyond frowned. "I did think I would have lost him after we had gone through the crowds though. That was a mistake."

"Good posture reduces my level of observation." L tugged nervously at his tie because of the scrutiny of his level of observation. "We can still lose him and go somewhere else." He said, hoping it would make Beyond feel a little better.

"Oh, let's." Beyond leapt from the bench, some of his earlier maniacal cheerfulness returning. He grinned and grabbed L's hand and pulled him through the park, turning down the street. They walked quickly down the street, glancing behind every so often to see their pursuer following discreetly behind. Beyond pulled L into an alleyway and ran, kicking open one door with a loud bang before turning the corner onto another street and through a door leading to another restaurant.

Beyond straightened his jacket and grinned happily. "The noise from the door probably threw him off…. Idiot, that's the oldest trick." He poked L's side. "Now stand straight. Watari would be so disappointed if he found out you were slouching in a fancy restaurant."

"I doubt that is the worst of his problems." L muttered.

Beyond stuck his tongue out playfully and turned went to get them a table.

L wrapped an arm around his look-alike's waist when he returned. "I kind of hope you return me in the same condition you did last time." He whispered in his ear.

"That's it!" Beyond said quickly. "We're going back to the hotel." He tried to push L out the door but the detective wouldn't let him.

"I had to get dressed up for this. There is no way I'm leaving now." L laughed.

"You're tempting me on purpose. It's not fair." Beyond whined. "We'll order room service."

"No." L had to admit, seeing Beyond anxious to jump him was slightly amusing. "We'll stay a few minutes and check in at another hotel just in case Watari feels the need to take me away from you. Does that sound fair?"

"Fine." Beyond grumbled.

The 'dinner' went smoothly and L even got five cakes to take back along with a number of strawberry desserts Beyond wanted but couldn't eat.

L had just enough time to set down their bags of desserts on the dresser of their new hotel room before Beyond started pulling off his suit. L laughed but helped his companion with just as much enthusiasm.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ow." L was dozing slightly among the large pillows when Beyond began poking his side without warning.

"Don't be such a baby. It didn't even hurt." Beyond moved on to poke L's stomach.

"What are you doing?" L asked as Beyond started poking his own abdomen.

"Why are you so thin?" Beyond whined. "You eat junk all day and you're thin. It's not fair." He pouted as he poked the nonexistent fat around his middle.

L laughed loudly until tears rolled down his face and his sides ached. "Are you saying you're fat? You're such an idiot. You're what? A pound heavier?" L laughed.

"Don't laugh. It's not funny." Beyond made a face a spoiled two-year-old would envy.

"So you're the fat twin then?" L laughed, gasping for breath.

"Stop it." Beyond whined. "I hate when you refer to us as twins. We just look a lot alike."

"Who's fault is that?" L couldn't seem to stop laughing. The laughter was infectious though and soon Beyond cracked a smile.

"Shut up." He said fondly. He looked at the clock on the hotel's nightstand. "We still have two days. So what should we do today?"

L calmed down enough to breathe normally and answered, "You're asking me? You're the one who insisted that the one who caught the other was in complete control."

"Yeah but now I'm asking you. What do you want to do? I don't think we'll have much longer together." Beyond laid his head on L's bare chest.

The detective ran his fingers through Beyond's unruly black hair. "I don't think so either." He kissed the top of his companion's head.

Beyond's mood changed quickly from upset to maniacally happy. "Let's do something fun."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Think of something." Beyond demanded.

L was quiet for a moment. He snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. "Remember when I caught you in America? We had that hotel room by the ocean." L said growing more excited by the second.

"No." Beyond said quickly. "We're not doing that again."

"Please." L snuggled against his lover. "Let me do it."

"No. Last time you did it you stopped right in the middle and it nearly drove me insane."

"You should have seen the look on your face. I had to stop and just look for a moment." L explained. "And what do you mean 'drove me insane'? I thought you already were." He meant the comment only as a joke and was confused when Beyond moved away from him, turning on his side so his back was to L.

"First fat twin jokes now cracks on my sanity." Beyond muttered. "I wonder who's worse. You or Watari?"

"Don't be upset." L began kissing his lover's neck and shoulder. "You know I didn't mean it."

Beyond muttered something into the pillow, his thin frame shaking slightly.

L draped his arm over Beyond's waist. "You're not crying because of what I said are you? I didn't mean it. I love you, B."

"Don't be so sentimental." Beyond lifted his head and sniffed, a tear falling from the tip of his nose.

"What's wrong? I've never seen you like this." L had a worried look on his face.

"We're going to die." Beyond sniffed again. Tears coursing down his face.

"Of course we are." L pressed his forehead against Beyond's shoulder. "We already talked about it. There's no need to be upset about it."

"But I don't want you to die." Beyond turned back around to embrace L, his ear over L's heart.

"I don't want you to die either." The detective said softly. "If I can find Kira soon we won't have to. I'll find him. I promise."

"I hope so."

"Come on and stop crying. Let's do something fun to cheer you up." L kissed the top of Beyond's head gently.

"You act like I'll break or something." Beyond kissed L with such intensity they were both left breathless when it was over.

"Wow." L said breathlessly.

"Let's do it." Beyond jumped from the bed.

"What?"

"The same thing we did last time. What do we need? Whip cream, fudge…"

"Cherries and leather cuffs." L finished. "And tell me you're letting me do it."

"Nope." Beyond grinned maliciously. "Payback for the fat twin jokes."

L groaned. "Alright but we have to go back to the other hotel. We left all your stuff there."

"Great. Get your clothes back on. I'm going to check us out." Beyond was already putting his suit back despite it's rumpled appearance and was headed out the door.

L sighed heavily but put his clothes back on. They had already finished their desserts the night before so L tossed the boxes in the trash before following Beyond out the door. As soon as the elevator doors opened L saw Beyond bouncing on his heels in front of the main doors. As soon as his crazy look-alike saw him a he waved and gestured for L to hurry.

"What's your rush?" L asked. "We still have two days together. There's plenty of time to do it again."

"I want to do it now." Beyond grabbed L's hand and pulled him into the bright sun waving for a cab. One pulled up shortly, just in front of them.

"Can't I do it? You enjoyed it last time." L tried to convince Beyond to change his mind.

"And you'll enjoy it this time. I promise." Beyond pushed L ahead of him into the taxi, quickly giving the driver a location.

They arrived back at their original hotel quickly and Beyond was already pulling L out of the cab before it even stopped, throwing a hundred on the seat before closing the door.

During the elevator ride Beyond couldn't resist making a face at the camera and continued to do so until L turned him around and pinned him in the corner.

"You shouldn't do that. These cameras have live feed and are recording everything you do."

"So? I'm just making a face. Watari won't get mad at me for that."

"No, he won't but since it's recording I think we should do something I'd like to watch over and over again." L undid Beyond top buttons and began kissing his neck and collarbone.

Beyond tilted his head back to make it easier for him. "I don't think Watari would like this very much." He gasped.

"I'm not doing this for Watari." L paused to say before sucking at the tender skin at the base of Beyond's neck.

"L, the doors opened." Beyond whispered.

"Damn." L muttered. "Well at least we still have the hotel room."

"Yep. Now hurry up so we can get started." Beyond took L's hand again and pulled him down the hall. L grinned in anticipation.


	7. Chapter 7

L stared at the ceiling, wide-eyed in amazement with amazement. "That was amazing. There's no way that's legal."

Beyond licked leftover whipped cream from his fingers. "The sex usually is amazing and I believe you consented therefore it is legal." He leaned over and licked access whipped cream from L's nipple, making him shudder.

"Can you release me now?" He asked as he tugged at the leather cuffs attaching him to the bed posts.

"No." The criminal replied casually. "We can go another round."

"Then it should be my turn to do it. This could be the last time we do this. Let me see your face like that one more time." L begged.

Beyond gave a sly smile and brushed his fingertips over L's cheek. "Is that really the reason or is it because you like the control you have over me? Do you like it when I strain against the cuffs to try and get more pleasure?" He licked a trail over L's neck. "Maybe you like it when I shudder in ecstasy beneath you, my face contorted in a mixture of lust, love, pleasure, and agony." He looked when he finish speaking and lay his head on L's chest.

"Agony?" L stared at his look-alike with rapture.

"Yes, agony, because every moment we're together reminds me of how much it hurts when we're apart." He looked up and met L's eyes for a split-second, his eyes holding more hurt then the detective could ever remember seeing.

"If the hurt is too much to bear then let's stay together." L pleaded as he tried again to get free of the restraints and failed.

"I can't do that and you know it." Beyond got up and locked himself in the bathroom without another word. L stared hopelessly after him. At least it wasn't too hard to get the cuffs off himself.

"Beyond?" L crouched in front of the door and knocked softly. There was no answer so L simply opened the door. He found Beyond in the bathtub with a jar of strawberry jam.

"I don't even want to know where you stored that." L said and sat on the floor next to his lover. "I'll make you change your mind." He said with conviction.

"You just hate to lose in _any _way." Beyond snorted. He flicked some jam at L and succeeded in splattering it on, not only L but the wall as well.

"Maybe I do but that doesn't mean I don't want you to stay with me." L wiped the jam from his face. "After all, I don't think I have much time left."

"No, we don't." Beyond licked his finger and looked at L thoughtful. "What would Watari say?"

L began chewing on the side of his thumb. "He'd most likely say I'm acting selfish and irresponsible. That doesn't matter though."

"Just wondering." He flicked more jam at the detective.

"Would you come with me?" L asked.

His look-alike stared at the space above his head and shrugged. "Why not? Besides, this gives us more time to have fun."

L could barely contain a smile as he stood. "Good. Shall we go back to bed? It's cold without you and I doubt the bathtub is very comfortable."

"I'll be there in a second."

L closed the door behind him and went to fall back onto the bed. He sighed heavily. After all that time, Beyond finally agreed to stay with him. There would be no more worrying on the detective's part. But Beyond hadn't put up much resistance this time. Something was going to happen. The detective was dying to know what.

"Miss me?" Beyond left the confines of the bathroom and threw himself on top of L.

"Not really." L gasped as breath was knocked out of him.

"Liar." Beyond nuzzled his neck. "One more round and we go back to your apartment."

L looked at him with surprise. "We still have another day. We can wait to go back."

The criminal shook his head. "You need to go back to work. I'm distracting you. This way Watari will be less likely to try and kill me."

"He doesn't want to _kill_ you."

"First time we did this he contacted me and told me if I became a distraction he would put an end to my miserable existence." Beyond smiled and buried his hands in L's hair. "For an old man he's abnormally aggressive." He laughed.

"He does get that way when he has nothing better to do. I'll tell him to leave you alone."

"Don't. He'd be no fun if he was nice." Beyond leaned down to kiss L.

"Why is it that everything negative is fun with you?" L asked.

Beyond kissed him again. "Was that negative?"

"No."

"See? Positive things can be fun to."

"I didn't say positive things couldn't be fun. I -"

"Oh my –" Beyond threw his hands up in exasperation. "If you start explaining everything you say then you can forget my staying with you."

"Fine, I won't do it. No need to get upset. Besides, I can think of more useful things to do with my mouth at the moment." L smirked.

"Lawliet!" Beyond said with mock surprise. "Does Watari know you use that type of language?"

"I hope not." L laughed. He pulled Beyond closer for another kiss.

"Last round." Beyond said, breathing heavily when the kiss had ended. "And don't try to make me keep you longer with that smooth talk of yours."

"I don't intend to talk." L smiled before giving him another kiss.

"I'm sure Watari won't mind if I keep you another day… or week." Beyond whispered.

**AN – Yes, it's short Yes, I procrastinated and yes, I'm sorry :(** **Next chapter will come quicker ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

The arm Beyond had wrapped tightly around L's torso in his sleep woke the detective sometime in the early morning. L rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands, sitting up as he did so. As the covers shifted he felt B's cold hand fall onto his bare thigh and he laughed softly under his breath. Beyond's head turned into his pillow, muffling his curses. L leaned down and nipped at the tender skin on B's neck.

"Stop it." B snickered into the pillow. "That tickles."

L wrapped his arms around the criminal and nuzzled his neck. "Come on, lover. It's time to get to work."

"It's time for _you_ to get to work. I'm going back to sleep." B turned in L's arms so his back faced the detective.

L kissed the spot between B's shoulder blades. "I need your help." He whispered.

B snorted. "No you don't. You want my help so you won't have to be alone with Watari."

"Can you blame me? He can be very cruel when he wishes." The detective slid out of bed. The smell of last night's sex still hung in the air. It made him smile.

"What are you smiling about?"

L turned to see the ex-criminal staring at him. "I just don't remember ever feeling this good. When I'm with you-"

"Oh, don't be sentimental. It doesn't suit you." B interrupted with a roll of his eyes.

L picked up his discarded shirt from the floor and threw it at B. "I'm being serious. For once I can't find words for what I feel right now. I'm… I'm… happy." He exclaimed joyously.

B sat up, his eyes wide in horror, and gasped.

"What?" L asked, the smile falling from his face.

"My sex charms have turned you into an idiot." B moaned. He ran his hands down the sides of his face dramatically. "I'll no longer be able to carry on intelligent conversations."

The detective scowled. "Be quiet."

B laughed hysterically, wrapping himself with the covers. "Go back to Watari and solve your case. I'll be there soon."

L was back at his headquarters with Watari by his side within the hour. The old man muttered rude and obscene comments about B and how the criminal was corrupting L. But L pretended not to hear and instead focused all his attention on the Kira case. He didn't notice that Watari had left and someone else was behind him until he felt a pair of strong arms closed around his chest and a pair of lips kiss his cheek.

"Where were you?" L asked. "It's been hours."

"I'm sorry, love." B whispered in his ear. "I had some things to do."

"Like what?" L laid his hand over the one B had on his chest.

"You'll see soon enough." He held L more firmly in his arms. "L Lawliet, I love you more than you could ever know."

"I love you as well." L replied without hesitation. "What is this all about?"

"Nothing. Continue your work. I'll be in the bedroom." B kissed his lover for the last time, their kiss gentle rather than their usual roughness.

It was Watari that found him and it was the old man that delivered the news with a heavy heart. Beyond Birthday had died of a heart attack. He had left a piece of paper with his body.

It read:

_Only you could be smart enough to solve this case. I have complete faith in your skills. I've already made arrangements for after my death. A boy, Matt, at the orphanage can tell you. He's the one that hacked a bank so I could pay for it. Sorry, L. I had to do one bad act before I left. Anyway, there's a place next to me if you want it. I had a nice inscription put on your headstone and no, it's not mean. Tell Watari I gave him so much grief. I know he just wanted me to be like you and I royally screwed up. Maybe I'll see you again but if not then know that you made sex unbelievably amazing._

_With love, B_

Watari went to the funeral but L didn't, he couldn't. L threw himself into his work, sleeping little and eating less. Every now and then his thoughts would change and he would think of B but he would immediately find something else to occupy his mind.

When his death came all he could think of was how great it would finally be to be dead. And when he looked up into Light's face he smiled just a little as if to say _I won_.

He was buried next to the infamous Beyond Birthday. His tombstone read: _Here lies a great detective and person_ and the one close by read:_ Here lies a great ex-criminal, lover, and soon-to-be zombie_

* * *

Whoa! I'm done…finally. I just remembered I never finished it (whoops) so figured I'd tie up loose ends


End file.
